Arrow Season Four Drabbles and Bits
by mjf2468
Summary: 2. A possible AU one-shot exploring Oliver's reactions after Felicity walks out on him in the end of episode 4 x 15, "Taken". 1. Is It Really Over? An inside look at the scene with Olicity and Darhk in the parking garage after Felicity's PT appointment when Felicity finds out about William. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1: Feelings Inside the Garage

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this. Much of the dialogue is from Arrow episode 4 x 15 "Taken" by Keto Shimizu & Brian Ford Sullivan.

Summary: An inside look at the scene with Olicity and Darhk in the parking garage after Felicity's PT appointment when Felicity finds out about William. One-shot.

 **AN: I hope you enjoy this little one-shot. I wanted to write up this scene with Darhk, but then it didn't want to go anywhere else, so…..I will leave it here. Hope you enjoy reliving some of Darhk's dastardly evilness.**

As they left the clinic and entered the parking garage Felicity gave another deep sigh. She knew it was unrealistic to have expected _something_ to happen so soon, but…. she just so wanted it so desperately. If only just a small movement of her foot. Instead, she found herself falling over her feet. Which she certainly had done plenty of times before, when she was able, or supposedly able, to stand and walk on her own two feet. But…she shook her head in disgust at herself and her ability to ramble even inside her own mind.

In order to distract herself, she asked Oliver, "You ok?"

"Me?" Of course Oliver looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"I knew you were gonna ask me, so I thought I'd beat you to the punch."

Oliver shrugged, then asked, "Are you ok?"

"A guy, a brilliant guy says he can put a microchip in my spine and I will walk again." She rolled a few steps in her wheelchair. "I'm enough of a geek to know science fiction when I see it."

Oliver looked down at her, capturing her eyes with his. "You're still disappointed?" He stopped her wheelchair and kneeled in front of her.

Felicity returned his gaze. "Yeah. I know, it's stupid."

"Talk to me," Oliver directed, with the patient look he only had for her.

Felicity shrugged and said softly, "I wanted to be able to walk down the aisle on our wedding day."

A moment passed, then the silence was broken by a loud clapping. Felicity turned and she almost stopped breathing by the sight meeting her eyes.

"Aw, you two just melt my stone-cold heart. You almost make me believe in love again."

Indeed, it was Darhk, the man who had put her in the cursed wheelchair to begin with, walking towards them. And here they were, no Arrow, no team. No back-up. Felicity felt her heart lurch inside of her, her breath catch in her throat.

"Nice to see you, Mr. Queen. How was your Christmas?"

Before she could grab him, Oliver started towards Darhk. "Son of a bit…" Felicity watched in horror as her fiancée was stopped by an invisible force and lifted into the air. She watched as the veins in his neck popped out as he struggled to breathe.

"Oh. You're so brave for a political candidate and reformed party boy." Darhk looked at Felicity. "Sorry about the limo, love the wheelchair. Might I suggest motorized."

Oliver suddenly found himself released from the invisible grip choking him. Before he could stop her, Felicity wheeled several inches toward Darhk and said, "We have extremely powerful friends. You do not know who you're messing with."

Oliver was uncomfortable with the look Darhk gave them. As if he did indeed know exactly who he was "messing with". Instead Darhk said, "If it makes you happy, the 'messing' ends today." He shook his head. "I tried to bring you into the fold, Mr. Queen, I tried to kidnap your nearest and dearest, I tried to kill you, but none of that took." He gave a shrug.

Oliver swallowed. "Well, like she said, you don't know who you're messing with."

"I suspect that is true, but as they say- well, or should- the fourth time is the charm."

Oliver's phone suddenly chimed and vibrated. Oliver had a flash of memory to last year's revelation with Malcolm regarding Thea. Steeling himself, he looked at Darhk, who said, "Go ahead. Take a look. I'll wait."

Oliver pulled out his phone and looked at the screen. His brain refused to believe what he was seeing. William, his son, in front of a fireplace, playing with toy cars with Darhk's daughter. _Darhk's_ daughter.

"William thinks I'm friends with his mother. Funny, isn't it?" Darhk leaned towards them and laughed. He then began to walk away, continuing to face them. "Anyhoo, 6:00 on Friday, you're gonna hold a press conference and drop out of the mayoral race." After pausing, he said, "Oh, that's 6 pm, by the way. I will be at home watching you from my brand-new television."

Felicity watched as their current, most deadly, enemy walked away like he had the world at his beck and call. Well, as far as she knew, he just might. She looked at Oliver, surprised that there was something going on that she didn't know about. Who was this William? And his mother? What were they to Oliver? And why did Darhk's mention of them make Oliver go pale?

Swallowing the sudden lump in her throat, she asked, "What did he show you on your phone? Who's William?"

Oliver looked at Felicity with the saddest look she had ever seen him look. It was, however, one of his 'I screwed up and you're not going to like it' looks. _Not again, Oliver. I thought we were past you keeping secrets._

"Let's go to the Bunker and talk about this." Felicity was going to argue, but Oliver interrupted, pleading, "Please, Felicity, let's wait to discuss this."

Felicity sighed, and agreed. She allowed Oliver to wheel her to the car, not looking forward to the conversation ahead.

 **AN: Like I said, I wanted to explore this scene with Darhk, but I already wrote about the whole Samantha drama in my Arrow Dark Waters of Destiny story, so I didn't want to explore that again here. So that is why this is set as a drabble/one-shot. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you return for more chapters as I add them. I do thank you for reading and, if you are especially kind, leaving a review. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Taken: Olivers feelings

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

Summary: A possible AU one-shot exploring Oliver's reactions after Felicity walks out on him in the end of episode 4 x 15, "Taken".

 **AN: Oliver's reactions are probably OOC, but I thought I would write one scenario with such feelings. And, because the Muse doesn't want to play anymore with this idea, it will be a one-shot, for now. (Only for Olicity shippers who still have a broken heart over what had happened).**

Oliver heard Felicity gasp, and watched as her right foot practically fell off the wheelchair pedal. Her left foot followed to the floor in a more controlled movement. He held his breath as she stood up, wavered only a moment, then turned and walked out the door, out of their loft, out of his life, without a word. Or a single glance at him.

He barely registered her leaving, barely registering the door closing behind her. His eyes never leaving the door, he willed her to come back, to say she forgave him, or at least allow him the opportunity to celebrate this miraculous moment with her. But his transgression didn't even allow him that privilege.

Oliver lost track of time, staring at the damn door which still did not open. No matter how hard he wished, no matter how much his heart cried out to her, Felicity wasn't able to hear. Even if she could, she would choose not to.

Time passed. The sun's light slowly lowered in the sky and yet he still sat, alone, where she had left him. Beside the ring representing all their hopes and dreams. He was numb. There was a part of him waiting, expecting, for the self-recriminations to begin. However, he was too...numb. He didn't feel anything. When the doorbell began to ring non-stop, it didn't register neither. Until Thea was in his face.

"Oliver, I've been trying to get ahold of you." She raised her voice. "Oliver! What's wrong? Are you okay?"

He looked at his baby sister, who no longer was a baby or a child, and lost himself in her eyes. His bottom lip trembled, and he struggled not to let the storm escape. But it was yet another battle he lost, like so many he had lost that day.

Thea took him in her arms, holding him while he cried. When their mother died, she never saw him cry over it. She couldn't remember her brother crying often in the past. Oliver hadn't even cried when Felicity was in the hospital. He had been so stoic, it scared her. When he took his feelings out on the Ghosts, it scared her. Now, this explosion of feelings, it scared her more.

Thea held him until his sobs subsided. Oliver struggled to get his breathing under control, for the nausea to pass. For his mouth to form the words, making it a reality.

"She gave back the ring." He couldn't meet Thea's eyes as he said the unbelievably heartbreaking words.

Thea's eyes went to the object on the desk, failing to have noticed it before. The ring.

"She said she couldn't marry me if I didn't let her in, into my life. She viewed this as something she can't get over."

Feeling the overwhelming need to explain himself to someone, Oliver began. "I just didn't know what to do, Thea. And again, like I've done in the past, I shut down. I bottled up my feelings and soldiered on. I did what I needed to do at the moment. I thought, I really thought, I could eventually change Samantha's mind, before anyone found out." Bitterness made his eyes grow hard. "I never expected Malcolm, of all people, to betray us."

"I know I had told you not to tell Felicity, but I can't believe I did that." Thea hesitantly put a hand on her brother's shoulder. "It was wrong, but I really didn't know what else you could do in the situation."

"You agreed for the same reason I went along with it. So I could continue seeing my son." Looking at his sister, Oliver said, "Family is so very important to both of us."

Thea shook her head. "It could be argued that belief hasn't helped either one of us make such great decisions lately."

Oliver hadn't had a lot of experience in self-exploration. He had been such an immature, irresponsible teen and young adult before the island. Then, during his five years gone, he didn't have the luxury for any of that. Instead, he was always on survival mode. Suddenly, Oliver had a life-altering revelation.

He looked at Thea, his eyes wide with such shock Thea exclaimed, "Oliver! What's wrong?"

"I just had a monumental breakthrough. For the five years I was gone, I only operated on survival mode. I didn't have any time for self-reflection, much less building relationships."

"So, your knee-jerk reaction..."

"Is, when threatened, to shut down, go within, and depend upon myself."

"But Oliver, you've been back for over three years."

"And threw myself into situations which were life-threatening. So I could still avoid any self-reflection."

"Thus your heavy-handed attempts at leading a team," Thea said with a small smile and nudge. However, Oliver knew she meant it.

"Yeah, I haven't been the best at teamwork, but I like to think I've gotten better with that over the months."

"You have."

"It was all so overwhelming. Thea. Discovering I did indeed have a son. That Samantha had lied to me. That Mom, our very mother, had lied and connived yet once again." Oliver sighed. "In a way, I understand. She thought she was protecting me."

"Kinda like participating in a plan to destroy part of the city was also to protect us?"

Oliver could only shake his head, sadness in his eyes.

Shaking her head, Thea said, "I know. Just when we've processed everything about her, and I've gotten to a good place, we find this out." Thea thought for a moment. "Do you think there are any more secrets still hidden?"

"I sure hope not."

Silence followed as the siblings sat lost in their own thoughts. Thea took a deep breath. "Why don't you come over and have supper with me. A good ol' sibling movie night?"

"Pizza with everything on it?"

"Of course."

Oliver silently nodded, and followed his sister out of his loft. He needed some time not to think about Felicity and the mess he had to clean up. Somehow. He will think about it all later. Tonight, he will enjoy the company of his sister.

 **AN: A one-shot, another which I was liking the beginning premise, but didn't want to explore what happens next. Hope you enjoyed the inside look into Oliver's mind during this difficult time, and leave me a review. And come back when I have more one-shots to share, or, more importantly, read my other stories as well. Always greatly appreciated!**


End file.
